Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and more particularly to, a display substrate to improve display quality, a mask for manufacturing the display substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display substrate.
Discussion
Conventional liquid crystal displays typically include a display panel to display an image using light transmittance of a liquid crystal layer, and a light source module to provide light to the display panel. For example, the light source module may be a backlight assembly.
The display panel usually includes a first display substrate including a thin film transistor, a second display substrate including a color filter, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the first and second display substrates. To this end, the display panel may be considered as including a display region and a non-display region. A light blocking pattern covering the non-display region is typically disposed on at least one of the first and second display substrates. In addition, a column spacer to maintain a gap between the first and second display substrates is usually disposed on at least one of the first and second display substrates.
To simplify a method of manufacturing conventional display panels, the light blocking pattern and the column spacer may be formed simultaneously in a single process. However, when the light blocking pattern and the column spacer are formed simultaneously, a boundary between the light blocking pattern and the column spacer may not be clear, such that the respective heights of the column spacers may not be uniform and a pressing characteristic of the column spacer may be deteriorated.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides efficient, cost effective techniques to more clearly define a boundary between a light blocking portion and a column spacer portion, as well as to improve height uniformity between respective column spacer portions and pressing characteristics of the column spacer portions.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.